


Videl in Peril

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: DBZ Red Ribbon Army [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Videl, the highly skilled daughter of martial arts champion Mr. Satan, is assaulted by a horny teenager. It should be easy for her to defend herself from his advances. So why isn't it?





	Videl in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my fellow pervs! Oh, and don't expect much accuracy to the source. It's only fan fiction after all.

Practicing her Kata was such an intense workout, that Videl decides to take her time in the shower. When she exits, she is the only person left in her famous father's gym. It is a warm night, and she decides to go without the usual pink T-shirt, and instead puts on only the loose, white, sleeveless one, that she normally wears over it. She slips into her short, form fitting bike shorts, straps on her boots, and exits the gym.

#

It is dark, quiet, and unpeopled outside as she locks the front door to the gym. But Videl isn't worried. She might not be as powerful as her Saiyan boyfriend, Son Gohan, but she is still a very capable martial artist. And being the daughter of Mr. Satan, the reigning World Martial Arts champion, she is not without her own celebrity.

The short haired, pretty, teenage girl turns from the gym, and slings the strap of her gym bag over her shoulder. But as she begins to walk up the sidewalk, from out of nowhere, a pair of hands stealthily reach under her arms, and grabs her shapely breasts! Videl gasps! In her surprise, the gym bag falls from her shoulder. She looks down, and finds the hands roughly squeezing her bosoms. Turning her head, she sees that the violator is actually a young man, younger and shorter than her, wearing a baseball cap, a jersey shirt, and shorts. Videl can't believe that this kid managed to sneak up on her. Because of his youth, she decides to go easy on him.

“OK, kid. You had your fun,” she tells him. “Now, get your hands off me.”

The kid only mischievously smiles back at her, revealing large front teeth, and then massages her breasts harder!

“Hey!” Videl complains. “Stop it!”

She begins struggling, but is surprised to find that she is unable to break from his grasp! She isn't wearing a bra. His probing index fingers locate her nipples, and rubs them, causing them to harden and stick out of her thin shirt. She shuts her eyes, and tightly closes her lips to stifle a moan. Trapping her right nipple between thumb and forefinger, he gives her a pinch that makes her gasp. Then a tug makes her yelp. Finally a twist makes her wince.

“H-How are you doing this?!” she stammers. “W-Why can't I break free-?”

He responds by tracing a slow, wet line up the side of her neck with his tongue. Her breathing becomes erratic. His hand moves up the right strap of her shirt, and pulls it down.

“Don't-” Videl begins.

The strap falls, uncovering her right breast. The boy looks around her shoulder for a better look at it, and smiles approvingly. Videl's face reddens in a combination of anger and embarrassment.

'Why?' she thinks to herself. 'Why do I feel so damn weak?!'

Then she sees the answer. At the center of the boy's palm, a small red circle of glass. An android! She remembers how Gohan had told her about the energy absorption abilities of his enemies, Androids 19 and 20 through the strange red circles in their palms! That's why she couldn't escape from his hold!

The boy caresses the swell of his victim's naked bust, clearly enjoying the soft and smooth flesh at his fingertips. Videl clenches her teeth, as the exposed nipple hardens in response. The android gives the bosom another squeeze, making her squeal. Taking the taut pink nipple in his fingers, he repeatedly tweaks it. Videl involuntarily tilts her head backward. Now within his reach, the small android licks circles around her outer ear, then nibbles her earlobe.

“S-Stop that-!” Videl screams in disgust.

With his left hand, he grabs a tuft of hair behind her head. He forces her to face him. She fearfully sees the lust in his face, right before he roughly kisses her in the mouth! Her eyes widen in shock, and she tries to pull away in vain. He relishes her mouth, exploring inside with his tongue. His right hand now slowly slides down her body. Lower and lower, finally stopping and pressing down on her crotch. Videl's whole body shudders, and she renews her struggles, her screams muffled in her attacker's mouth. His fingers roughly press down on her genitals, sliding up and down, making circular motions. She starts to moisten, and stains the front of her shorts. He finally releases her from the kiss, and Videl takes a deep breath.

“You bastard!” she hisses at him. “When my boyfriend finds out, he'll-!”

But Videl could not finish her threat, as the android slips off her shirt's remaining strap, exposing her other breast. Both his hands return to her bare bosoms, and repeatedly kneads them, more mercilessly than before. And as he does so, he also places hot, wet kisses on her nape, back, and shoulder blades. He starts tweaking both nipples, and this time Videl is unable to suppress her moans. His left hand moves behind her. He bends her forward, then he roughly squeezes the left cheek of her buttocks.

“H-Hey,” she worriedly says. “W-What do you think you're-?”

He pulls the waistband of her shorts down, revealing her fair, smooth, well toned ass. He smiles wickedly, and slowly moves his palm across the surface of her bare skin. All the while, his other hand continues to fondle her right breast. Videl swallows hard, goosebumps forming on her arms. He lubricates a finger with his saliva. Then she feels the tip poke her anus.

“No!” she screams. “Don't-!”

He pushes the wet finger inside her. She gives a long high pitched shriek of pain! Sweat beads her body as he continues sliding the finger in and out. After subjecting the girl to seemingly long minutes of agony, he withdraws the finger and begins to undo his belt. She is a very attractive young woman, with a slender, athletic build. He was hard for her the moment he saw her exit the gym!

He takes out his cock, and rubs the tip on the outer edge of her anus. Videl knows what's about to happen next, and makes a last ditch effort to struggle free with what little strength she has left. The android wraps his other arm around her waist to steady her. Then he shoves his penis in!

Videl screams again. The android thrusts inside her repeatedly, her asshole warm and tight around his member, her breasts jiggling up and down. He moves his hands to her hips to plunge even deeper! Videl yelps with every thrust, and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“I'm-going-to kill you!” she threatens him.

He doesn't hear her. He just moves a hand back to her tit, squeezes, and accelerates the pace of his motions. Videl's yelps also quicken accordingly.

Finally, he comes! And Videl can only grimace in disgust, pain, and anger, as she feels the warm fluids flow inside her. Satisfied, for now, the android withdraws his penis.

However, as he pulls his shorts back up, with only one of his energy sucking hands still groping her right tit, Videl seizes the opportunity! She throws her left elbow back! It surprises him, but he still manages to block the attack with his hand right before it could smash him in the nose. But in doing so, he forgets about his short pants which slide down his legs. Distracted by this, he loses hold of her breast. Videl, meanwhile, pulls up her own shorts. Her strength rapidly returning now, she swings her left leg back at him. He dodges, but trips on the shorts around his ankles, and falls ass first on the pavement. Videl nimbly hops away, and spins to face her foe.

“OK, you little pervert,” she threatens him, pulling up the straps of her shirt over her shoulders to cover herself. “Now, you face the daughter of Satan!”

She goes into her fighting stance. But before she could make a move, ANOTHER hand reaches from behind her to grasp her left breast!

“Oh, come on!” she shouts angrily, as the new violator's hand squeezes. “Are you kidding me?!”

Then she notices that her strength is not being sapped away this time. She is about to struggle, when she feels a gun barrel press against the side swell of her right boob.

“I wouldn't,” a man's voice from behind taunts her. “Unless you want a mastectomy. This laser pistol is one of the latest inventions of the Red Ribbon Army. It was specifically designed to nullify the energy force field of a Saiyan! What do you think it will do to an average Earthling like you?”

Videl has heard of the Red Ribbon Army, a ruthless and powerful terrorist organization responsible for the creation of the Androids! Their technological prowess is so widely known and feared, that she realizes his threats can only be true. She slowly unclenches her fists.

“A wise decision,” he sneers.

Then, to her chagrin, he slips the strap of her shirt down her shoulder, again uncovering her left boob. He takes the unprotected breast in his hand and begins squeezing it, while using his index finger to rub her nipple, which quickly hardens. She presses her teeth tightly together in anger, as he licks and kisses the side of her neck.

“Lose the shirt,” he commands, releasing her.

Videl hesitates, desperately trying to think of some way out of this mess. Unable to come up with one, she reluctantly obeys, sliding the strap down her other shoulder, shrugging the garment off, and allowing it to fall at her feet.

As she stands half naked before them, she sees that the new violator is an older, chubbier, but shorter man than the young android. He is wearing the distinctive Red Ribbon uniform: black boots, a light brown cap, shorts, and button-down shirt with a red necktie, and a Red Ribbon Army patch on the left sleeve.

They blatantly ogle her. She looks away in discomfort, and hesitantly raises her left hand to her right forearm in an aborted attempt to cover herself.

“Now,...the bike shorts,” the older man commands.

Videl glares at him, her eyes beginning to tear up. Nonetheless, she complies, hooking the waistband of her shorts with her thumbs, and sliding the garment down her curvaceous hips. Save for her boots, she is now completely naked before them.

No longer able to restrain himself, the horny android lunges for her! Videl takes a fearful step back, but ultimately could do nothing, as he clutches both her breasts in his hands. He squeezes so hard, it makes her yelp. Immediately she begins to feel the familiar sensation of her power being drained from her. He smiles smugly up at her, taking pleasure at her angry expression. She glowers down at him. He responds by craning his neck upward, and forcefully locking lips with her again. It takes everything Videl has to prevent herself from breaking the unwanted kiss, knowing that, with her strength draining, she would be in no condition to fight.

“Android 69,” the older man calls, clearing his throat.

The android ignores him, continuing to suck on Videl's face.

“Android 69!” the old man calls again, much more sternly.

The android meekly turns his head, but maintains his hold of Videl's breasts.

“Y-Yes, General Fuchsia?” he responds submissively.

“You had your fun. It's my turn,” the general tells him.

69 sadly bows his head, and releases Videl, who takes a relieved deep breath.

“You, daughter of Satan. Come here,” Fuchsia commands with a motion of his pistol.

Videl steps over her clothes on the ground, and warily walks towards him.

“Give us a better look,” he says, tapping her crotch twice with the gun barrel.

The move is so sudden, and the steel is so cold against her privates, that it makes her jump. Nonetheless, she grudgingly does as she's told. She leans back, balancing herself against the gym's railings, and parts her legs for him. He takes a long satisfied look, further embarrassing her.

He wraps his left arm around her waist, and pulls her towards him. So revolted by their bodies being pressed together so intimately, Videl resists the urge to push him away. Actually, she resists the urge to punch his entire head off.

The general presses the gun barrel against her vagina. Videl, in vain, tries to squirm her hips away from the cold metal tube.

“I'm going to French kiss you now,” he tells her. “You're going to French kiss me back. Do you understand?”

Videl wants to retch! But she swallows hard, and fearfully nods her head. When he purses his lips at her, she winces, shuts her eyes tight, bends her head down and kisses him. And when his tongue slithers forward, she obediently meets it with hers. Fuchsia takes his time savoring her mouth, her soft lips, her tongue twisting against his, while 69 looks on yearningly. His mouth moves down to her jaw, to her neck, kissing and sucking. It moves to her chest.

“Please, no,” Videl begs softly.

He repeatedly flicks her erect nipple with his tongue. Then he takes it into his mouth and sucks hard on it. No longer able to withstand the humiliation, Videl breaks down in tears. When he is satisfied, he trails kisses across her bare cleavage, and does the same to her other nipple. His hand also moves down from her waist to squeeze her buttocks.

“Oh, Kame-!” Videl gasps as her body helplessly responds to the arousal.

Down on one knee, Fuchsia grins mischievously up at her, then forces the gun barrel up into her pussy!

Videl shrieks! The general laughs. He slides the gun barrel deeper into her. And when he is content with the depth, he begins rhythmically sliding it in and out of her! Videl grabs on the railing behind her to prevent herself from collapsing. She trembles and moans as she is raped with the weapon.

“Alright, that's enough,” Fuchsia says after some minutes, withdrawing the weapon, now wet with Videl's juices, and wipes it on her breast. “I think you were beginning to enjoy it too much.”

Videl only quietly looks daggers at him.

“Turn around,” Fuchsia eagerly tells her. “Place your hands against the wall.”

Then he turns to 69.

“Here,” Fuchsia tells him, handing him the gun. “Keep that on her. Don't screw up this time.”

69 nods obediently. Under duress, Videl turns around, raises her arms, and rests her palms against the wall. As she does so, the lecherous general creeps up behind her. He wraps his right arm around her midriff, grabs her left breast and squeezes it repeatedly with his left hand. He laughs wickedly into her ear, then rubs his crotch against her bare ass. Videl's entire body shivers in disgust. He begins tweaking her left nipple. His other hand slides down between her legs, and starts stroking her already slippery labia. He also starts licking her ear. To her horror, Videl realizes that she is nearly about to come!

The general undoes his pants, and takes out his cock. He bends the hapless, frightened girl forward, and uses his feet to push her boots apart, spreading her legs. He rams his cock inside her vagina, and rapes her doggy style! Videl can do nothing but scream again. On the back of her mind, she wonders why none of her neighbors have come to help her or call the police in spite of all the screaming she has been doing all night! The general is pounding her cunt so hard, she has to really press her palms against the wall with both outstretched arms to steady herself.

“Oh, yes,” Fuchsia hisses.

He is tweaking both her nipples now, as he quickens his pace. Videl can take no more, and she comes, screaming again as she does so. Seconds later, the general shoots his seed inside her.

#

They force her to let them in the gym. Once inside, the general spins her around. He holds her by her shoulders, takes another moment to admire her naked form, then roughly pulls her towards him for another deep kiss. His hands move behind her to squeeze her buttocks. Then his mouth moves to suck at her neck.

“Oh, Kame,” Videl tells him. “You want to go again so soon?!”

“I've taken my pills,” he answers. “I'm ready to go all night.”

The thought of being raped repeatedly for hours sends shivers up Videl's spine. The android follows them inside, then locks the door behind him.

#

The next morning, Fuchsia and 69 prepare to exit the dojo. Videl is lying in the center of a martial arts mat, still naked, very angry, and breathing heavily with exhaustion.

“Tell that bastard Goku that the Red Ribbon Army is back,” General Fuchsia instructs her. “Tell them all that we're coming for them.”

Videl is too weak and tired to respond. The general puts his cap back on. He exits the gym, his associate following. 69 closes the door, and they leave their victim lying there.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
